12 Llamadas
by Hikari Shiroki
Summary: Minato espera una llamada importante. ItaMina. AU. Spin-off de "Doce Años". Oneshot.


El teléfono sonó una vez más. Minato se asomó temeroso por un extremo de la pantalla de su computadora portátil que en ese momento cubría su vista de la pantalla del aparato vibrante. Cuando por fin pudo terminar de leer "número privado" en la pantalla un estremecimiento comenzó a recorrer su espalda y con manos temblorosas tomó el aparato unos segundos después.

Sasuke había tenido suficiente de esperar por Naruto ese pasado mes. Un nuevo escándalo en la dieta japonesa tenía a su ocupado compañero trabajando a toda hora y algunas semanas de madrugada. Kyoko parecía tomarlo como algo muy normal a pesar que el nuevo horario de su padre era tan nuevo para ella como para el Uchiha. Pero por supuesto, la pequeña hija de doce años había tenido toda una vida para estar cerca de su padre y recibir el cien por ciento de su atención cada día, Sasuke Uchiha apenas llevaba unos meses bajo ese tratamiento y no le gustaba nada que de pronto el trabajo de Naruto se interpusiera en el tiempo que pasaban juntos. No se quejaba en voz alta porque un Uchiha nunca se queja en voz alta, pero Naruto sentía sus encuentros tensos de un tiempo a esa parte.

Es por eso que en cuanto el escándalo pasó, las noticias volvieron más o menos a su urgencia habitual y Naruto no tuvo excusa para decir no, programó un viaje de una semana fuera de Japón. Kyoko estuvo encantada con la idea una vez que Sasuke mencionó Hawai, y una semana sin quehaceres. Naruto se sentía muy culpable por casi abandonar a su familia el mes anterior por su trabajo por lo que no se rehusó tampoco. Sasuke incluso extendió la invitación hasta el padre de Naruto, el cual aceptó encantado en un primer momento e incluso se entusiasmo aún más cuando Sasuke logró convencer a su hermano mayor Itachi de dejar que su único hijo y el heredero del clan Uchiha los acompañara. Claro que la felicidad de Minato no duró lo suficiente.

El día antes del viaje estaba completamente contento sacando las maletas que iba a usar y a punto de llenarlas de ropas cuando su teléfono celular comenzó a timbrar, vio el "número privado" en su pantalla una sola vez y todavía de muy buen humor pero ahora un poco intrigado contesto.

"Minato Namikaze, ¿quién es?"

La voz grave y delicada del mayor Uchiha inmediatamente cambió la sonrisa de sus labios por una expresión de completa parálisis, "No vas a ir a ningún sitio, así que olvídalo."

Minato se quedó unos momentos más paralizado, incapaz de moverse, de responder, de siquiera analizar las palabras que la persona al otro lado de la línea había pronunciado.

Como Itachi esperara en vano por más de diez segundos una respuesta volvió a hablar, esta vez un poco más grave que anteriormente, "Creo que podré tomarme un tiempo en esta semana, así que terminaremos nuestra discusión."

Minato esta vez sí escuchó lo que Itachi le decía, ¿discusión?, y luego terminó de comprender el saludo con que había iniciado la conversación, ¿eh?

"Te llamaré otra vez cuando sepa el día con exactitud. Hasta entonces."

Y luego de colgar, Minato se quedó mirando el aparato entre sus manos con los ojos muy abiertos antes de volver su vista a su alrededor. Todavía un poco desorientado por la voz de Itachi directamente en su oído cogió las maletas en su cama, las volvió a cerrar y las llevó a guardar a su closet. Luego se sentó en la cama. Estuvo otra media hora mirando la pared frente a él sin emitir ni un sonido hasta que recordó que tenía que llamar a Naruto y Sasuke y avisarles que después de todo no podría acompañarlos en su viaje.

La semana pasó con Minato mirando tembloroso su teléfono de vez en vez, pero cuando llegó el viernes por la noche y aún no había tenido noticias del mayor de los Uchiha, Minato comenzó a pensar si de verdad lo llamaría en algún momento. Estaba aún un poco estresado pensando en esto cuando se decidió a avanzar un poco del escrito que había dejado a medio escribir cuando todo el asunto de la llamada había comenzado la semana anterior.

Estaba tratando de sacar una oración coherente por sétima vez cuando el teléfono finalmente comenzó a sonar. Reconoció nuevamente el "número privado" en la pantalla y estrechó el aparato unos momentos en sus manos antes de animarse a contestar finalmente.

"Bueno...."

En cuanto el timbre inconfundible de la voz de Itachi llegó a sus oídos, Minato sintió como si un ardor increíble se colara por sus tímpanos e inundara los confines de su cerebro. Era incapaz de analizar por qué de pronto había comenzado a sonrojarse como un maniático con solo oír esa voz otra vez.

"¿Puedo ir a verte ahora?"

Minato parpadeó un momento, miró a su alrededor como esperando encontrar una excusa para decir que no, pero como no vio ninguna asintió, luego de unos segundos se dio cuenta que Itachi no podía ver ese gesto por el teléfono y se apresuró en musitar: "S-sí."

Itachi lanzó un gruñido que Minato interpretó como una afirmación y luego escuchó que colgaba el teléfono. Minato a su vez dejó el aparato sobre la mesa con mucha lentitud y luego puso esa mano sobre una de sus piernas.

Unos segundos después estaba encaramado en la silla abrazando sus rodillas y gritando a todo pulmón: "WAAHHH, ESTABA BORRACHO, HABÍA BEBIDO DEMASIADO, NO SABÍA LO QUE HACÍA, NO SIGNIFICÓ NADA, NO QUISE HACERLO, TODO ES UN MALENTENDIDOOO. LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO. LO SIENTO... LO SIENTO... NARUTO, Sasuke... Kyoko..." Una pequeña imagen de Kei Uchiha cruzó su mente pero no pudo pronunciar su nombre y estrechó sus piernas aún más contra su cuerpo.

Luego lanzó un suspiro, no podía seguir actuando así. Él era un adulto responsable demonios, tenía y debía responsabilizarse por sus acciones, aún cuando estuviera borracho, debía disculparse, tratar de explicarle al Uchiha que había interpretado mal... eso, y pedirle que por favor no se lo mencionara a Sasuke y mucho menos a Naruto por el resto de sus vidas.

Minato no tenía nada en contra de Itachi... ni siquiera sabía por qué había actuado de esa forma esa noche con él, simplemente sabía que tal cosa no se podría volver a repetir. La felicidad de Naruto estaba en juego. Si Minato se seguía envolviendo con el Uchiha lo más probable es que Naruto y Sasuke terminarían enterándose. Y claro, eso solo les traería más problemas a su propia relación, después de ver cómo había sufrido su hijo en el tiempo que habían estado separados Minato no podía pensar siquiera en ser él la causa de esa ruptura una vez más.

Era cierto, al principio se había esforzado por ocultar lo incómodo que se sentía cuando veía a su hijo al lado del Uchiha. Por supuesto, ni Naruto o Sasuke habían sido tan atrevidos como para hacer algo frente a su padre, era el simple hecho de saberlo el que lo ponía nervioso claro, y Minato sabía que algo parecido le sucedía a su hijo. Pero el tiempo había pasado, y como todas las cosas que se lleva también se llevó esa sensación de incomodidad, ahora Minato veía a ambos con mayor aprecio e incluso con satisfacción. Aún no pasaban de un apretón en el hombro o una cogida del brazo cuando estaban frente a él, pero Minato sabía que Naruto aún estaba adaptándose a la idea y que el que Minato no hiciera gran escándalo de esos pequeños roces en su presencia lo ayudaba bastante.

Aún estaban empezando a ponerse cómodos con su presencia en su relación. Todo era aún muy nuevo como para que de pronto Minato llegara diciendo que había tenido una aventura con un hombre y que este era nada menos que el hermano mayor de Sasuke.

Minato dejó de respirar por unos segundos... había olvidado completamente el hecho que Itachi Uchiha era hombre. Bueno, obviamente no lo había olvidado, sino que simplemente lo había dejado en un lado inconsciente de su mente hasta ese momento. ¡¿Desde cuándo había comenzado a mirar a otros hombres?! Minato trató de recordar algún momento en que otro hombre hubiera llamado su atención de esa manera y no pudo encontrar ninguna respuesta. Era cierto que la primera vez que había visto al Uchiha parado en la entrada de la puerta de su hijo le había parecido un hombre realmente atractivo, pero eso nuevamente había sido desde la perspectiva de un tercero, como alguien que mira a alguien y se da cuenta que atraería las miradas de las mujeres que se encuentren a su alrededor, nunca para mirarlo él mismo de esa forma.

¿Y desde hacía cuándo Itachi se sentía así respecto a él? Obviamente Minato había estado borracho y por eso había actuado de esa forma, ¿pero Itachi? El Uchiha acababa de llegar a la recepción hacía unos segundos, Minato dudaba que hubiera bebido algo antes, además recordaba que su aliento y el interior de su boca no tenían rastro de alcohol...

Recordar el beso volvió a hacer que la sangre le subiera de golpe a su cara. Se abrazó de sus piernas aún más fuerte y estaba a punto de ponerse a gritar otra vez disculpándose a sus paredes cuando el sonido del timbre lo hizo caer al piso. ¡Imposible! Habían pasado menos de diez minutos.

El sonido del timbre volvió a escucharse en toda su casa. Minato se puso de pie tratando de calmar un poco los latidos de su corazón. Unos segundos después estuvo parado de pie frente a la puerta de entrada a su departamento. En el fondo de su cabeza aún pensaba que era extraño que Itachi hubiera llegado tan rápido y de a pocos recordaba que él ni siquiera le había dado su dirección en primer lugar, ¿entonces cómo?

Un par de golpes secos en la puerta y Minato extendió su mano para abrirla. Cuando sus ojos se chocaron con los del Uchiha olvidó lo que había estado pensando un momento antes. De pronto volvió a sentir el mismo nerviosismo e inseguridad que lo había abordado en la boda de Shikamaru cuando Itachi había clavado su mirada en él.

"¿Puedo pasar?" preguntó Itachi después de pasar más de cinco incómodos minutos viendo cómo Minato lo miraba con la boca abierta, estaba seguro que si esperaba unos segundos más el escritor comenzaría a babear y eso no sería nada agradable de presenciar.

Minato se hizo a un lado tratando de cubrir su rostro encarnado una vez más, Itachi ingresó en su departamento y cerró la puerta tras él. "¿Ya cenaste?"

Fue una pregunta que sacó de su nerviosismo a Minato por un segundo, miró al Uchiha confundido mientras asentía obedientemente. Itachi le lanzó entonces una de sus sonrisas de lado y dio unos pasos hacia el escritor, "Bien."

Minato no tuvo tiempo de responder, de preguntarle a qué venía esa pregunta, a protestar por su cercanía, a decirle que no lo besara otra vez porque no sabía lo que haría en esa ocasión.

Itachi estaba completamente seguro que Minato se sentía atraído hacia él. Desde el primer momento que puso sus ojos en él lo supo. Minato le lanzó la misma mirada de deseo que había recibido a lo largo de toda su vida por diferentes personas. El Uchiha la había pasado por alto la primera vez, pero en la siguiente oportunidad que había tenido de hablar con él se sorprendió a sí mismo mirando de vuelta al rubio. Tal vez había tenido que ver con la forma cómo Minato había hablado de Kei y de él mismo, era aprecio lo que sentía en su voz. Tal vez simplemente porque Itachi no había estado con nadie en mucho tiempo, aunque eso no le había molestado para nada antes, y además Minato era bastante atractivo. Pero la siguiente vez que lo había visto, en la recepción de la boda a la que había enviado a Kei, Itachi vio que Minato se alejaba de él, nuevamente con esa mirada insatisfecha, decepcionada después de darse cuenta que algo que esperaba no iba a ocurrir. Itachi había decidido otorgarle lo que quería entonces. No se había decepcionado después.

Y ahora que tenía al hombre mayor aprisionado contra una pared enfrascados en una batalla de dominancia entre sus lenguas tampoco lo estaba.

Minato tomaba la espalda del Uchiha entre sus brazos cogiéndola con fuerza pero con miedo de presionarla contra su cuerpo. Itachi por su parte tenía ambas manos puestas en el rostro de Minato, moviendo su cabeza hacia un ángulo donde le era más fácil acceder al interior de su boca con mayor profundidad. Unos segundos después sintió cómo el aliento de Minato se volvía más apresurado y sus gemidos comenzaban a salir cada vez con mayor sonoridad.

Itachi se apartó entonces y miró a su alrededor investigando sus alrededores. Minato aún trataba de recobrar el aliento cuando Itachi volvió a hacerlo gemir al posar sus ojos sobre él otra vez: "¿Tu habitación?"

Minato no aguantó un segundo más después de esto, comenzó a caer al piso por sus rodillas vencidas mientras el Uchiha hacía un excelente trabajo en mantenerlo de pie sosteniéndolo él mismo. Minato alcanzó a señalar una puerta con su mirada antes de que el Uchiha lo llevara hasta ella.

Una vez dentro Minato pareció recobrar un poco de sus fuerzas, logró apoyarse en sus propios dos pies antes de que Itachi lo empujara contra la cama a su lado. Solo entonces el cerebro de Minato se dio cuenta de lo que estaba por ocurrir. Horrorizado consigo mismo empujó a Itachi que ya estaba encima de él besando su cuello mientras empezaba a desabotonar la camisa del escritor. "Es-espera..." Salió como un gemido ahogado, pero Minato estaba demasiado atemorizado como para darse cuenta.

Itachi se detuvo instantáneamente, volvió sus ojos negros hacia Minato y el rubio volvió a olvidar qué era lo que lo había hecho resistir un momento antes, "¿Qué pasa?" La voz de Itachi llegó a los oídos de Minato mucho más cercana y audible que como la había escuchado anteriormente en el teléfono. Itachi espero en vano que Minato continuara hablando así que volvió a su labor con los botones de la camisa. Una vez que los tuvo todos abiertos comenzó a jalarla lentamente hasta que Minato se vio libre de ella. Sus manos se posaron con ligereza y lentitud sobre el pecho del rubio. Minato sentía que cada lugar por donde Itachi posaba sus dedos comenzaba a arder en su interior y no podía evitar los gemidos y gruñidos que escapaban de sus labios cada vez que Itachi encontraba un lugar diferente para explorar. Pero finalmente Itachi terminó su examen de esa sección y posó manos precisas sobre el broche del pantalón de Minato, el rubio comenzó a sonrojarse aún más de lo que ya estaba cuando se dio cuenta que Itachi estaba levantando sus cadera con la intención de despojarlo también de sus pantalones.

Itachi, por su parte, acababa de desvestir a Minato cuando arrojando las últimas prendas a un lado se encaramó apoyándose en sus cuatro extremidades sobre el cuerpo del rubio, sus ojos fríos se llenaban de un fulgor especial al ver el cuerpo desnudo por completo del hombre debajo de él, músculos definidos, un pecho que se hinchaba cada vez más fuerte, largas piernas extendidas, brazos nerviosos y doblados a cada extremo de su cuerpo, un miembro atento a todos sus movimientos. Itachi sonrió para sí mismo un momento, luego bajó su mano y tomó el miembro entre sus dedos, Minato lanzó un gruñido muy audible, que hizo que Itachi volviera a fijar sus ojos en el rostro del escritor, completamente encendido y con mechones de cabello rubio cayendo desordenadamente por su rostro y pegándose a él por el sudor. Itachi levantó lentamente su mano y acarició uno de los lados del rostro de Minato, un par de ojos azules brillantes comenzaron a dejarse ver de entre las comisuras de los ojos y se quedaron pasmados mirando el rostro de Itachi encima de él.

El Uchiha se percató del pequeño movimiento del cuello de Minato al hacer que la saliva pasara por su garganta, "Yo..."

Itachi volvió a clavar su lengua en el interior de su garganta antes que Minato pudiera terminar de decir lo que había comenzado. Su cuerpo se desplomó entonces sobre el del rubio y sus manos comenzaron a descender hacia los extremos, frotando, acariciando, encendiendo cada parte en la que se posaban. Finalmente se posaron en la parte más baja de su torso y Minato comenzó a jadear sonoramente en su oído mientras Itachi comenzaba a bombear su miembro.

Minato apoyó ambos brazos en la nuca del Uchiha atrayendo su cuerpo aún más contra el suyo, Itachi volvió a acceder a su boca mientras la devoraba sin olvidar el movimiento de sus manos. Minato sintió una de las manos de Itachi abandonar su tarea inicial y posarse delicadamente contra una de sus piernas, luego de un momento de guiarlo, Itachi logró que Minato abriera las piernas y las pusiera a su alrededor. Una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios mientras seguía abusando de la boca del escritor.

Su mano aún seguía otorgándole placer a su amante cuando la otra se posó encima de la punta del miembro de Minato frotándola y logrando que el líquido que estaba desperdigando cubriera toda la mano. Minato separó sus labios de los de Itachi al sentir esto buscando el aire que de pronto le era tan difícil de obtener. Apretó fuertemente los dientes y los ojos cuando sintió los dedos de esa mano circulando su entrada y abriéndose paso en su interior. Entendía que estaba a punto de hacer algo que cambiaría por completo el resto de su vida. Algo que además pondría muy molesto a Naruto. Pero no tenía la capacidad de detenerlo, no en ese momento al menos, cuando Itachi había logrado llegar con sus dedos hasta una red de nervios que de pronto le hicieron ver estrellas detrás de los párpados de sus ojos. Sin entenderlo muy bien, sintió cómo sus caderas comenzaban a deslizarse hacia los dedos mientras Itachi seguía administrando a su miembro el mismo tratamiento que al principio.

Minato no estaba muy seguro de cuánto más podría aguantar. Esta doble estimulación era demasiado para él y cada movimiento lo hacía acercarse a su clímax con mayor prontitud, pero de pronto Itachi ya no estaba en su interior, y Minato abrió sus ojos hacia el Uchiha para preguntarle qué era lo que lo había detenido, Itachi estaba ocupado tratando de desengancharse de las piernas de Minato lo suficiente para abrir la cremallera de su pantalón, Minato entendió lo que estaba haciendo unos segundos después y volvió a sentir cómo la sangre subía a su rostro. Itachi volvió a verlo, con su sonrisa de lado y sus ojos semicerrados y llenos de lujuria. Minato lo dejó acomodarse otra vez en sus labios mientras las manos de Itachi abrían aún más sus piernas para darse paso entre ellas.

Minato sintió un pequeño dolor al principio, que se fue haciendo más grande a medida que Itachi ingresaba en su interior, sus labios comenzaron a lanzar gemidos de dolor que Itachi prontamente besaba y lamía en cuanto se formaban.

"¿Estás bien?"

El rubio abrió los ojos enormemente ante esta pregunta, pero cuando volvió su mirada hacia el Uchiha encima de él no pudo hacer nada más que asentir. Itachi comenzó a moverse en su interior. Minato sentía que con cada movimiento su cuerpo se derretía. No podía hacer nada más que jadear y gemir mientras el cuerpo encima de él se movía cada vez más rápido en su interior lanzándole onda tras onda de un placer inigualable. Su clímax llegó sin avisarle, sin darle tiempo de advertírselo a Itachi tampoco, apretó con fuerza sus brazos y piernas al cuerpo arriba de él y dejó que su semilla cayera sobre su estómago. Itachi seguía moviéndose en su interior sin desviarse una sola vez del lugar donde había descubierto la cadena de nervios que lograban que Minato arqueara su espalda. El escritor volvió a enfrascarlo en una batalla de besos mientras susurraba su nombre entre jadeos. Itachi se vino después de escucharlo por tercera vez.

Cayó muy despacio al lado de Minato que todavía intentaba controlar su respiración y apretaba con fuerza sus dientes. Itachi volvió a acomodar su camisa en su lugar, y a subir la cremallera de su pantalón. Fue entonces que Minato se volvió hacia el otro hombre y se percató que Itachi en ningún momento había salido de ninguna de sus ropas. Comenzó a ver su propia desnudez con creciente preocupación y sonrojándose hasta el extremo tomó las sábanas de la cama –empujando a Itachi un poco en el proceso- y las envolvió alrededor de su cintura.

Itachi levantó una de sus perfectas cejas, en un gesto muy similar al que estaba acostumbrado a ver a Sasuke hacer, pero más intimidante, "¿No crees que es un poco tarde para eso?" Y por "eso" Itachi se refería a la sábana cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo, estaba claro.

"Y-yo, yo...." Minato comenzó a balbucear nerviosamente y sin atreverse a mirar a los ojos a Itachi. El Uchiha lo estudió en silencio unos momentos antes de incorporarse en un hombro y pasar una de sus manos por el cuello del escritor. Minato dejó de emitir sonidos inmediatamente, Itachi tenía clavada su mirada en él una vez más, pero esta vez había algo diferente en ella. Algo que ponía aún más nervioso a Minato que antes. Itachi no le dijo nada, se acercó lo suficiente como para depositar un beso rápido en los labios del rubio y luego se incorporó del todo. "Necesito ropa limpia."

Minato aún lo miraba con los ojos extremadamente abiertos sin emitir sonido, así que Itachi continuó, "¿quieres venir?"

Esto pareció llamar lo suficiente la atención del escritor, "¿A obtener ropa limpia?"

Itachi sonrió de lado otra vez, "No exactamente..."

"Pero... Naruto y Sa-sasuke..."

Itachi levantó otra vez una ceja al escuchar esto, "No regresan hasta el domingo, ¿no es cierto?"

Minato se sonrojó otra vez cuando Itachi se acercó apoyando sus cuatro extremidades en la cama, sus movimientos de pronto le asemejaron los de un gato, un gato con dos pares de increíbles ojos negros clavados en él, "Tenemos mucho tiempo hasta entonces."

Minato entonces comprendió lo que Itachi estaba implicando. Se puso de pie a toda prisa e instintivamente se alejó unos pasos, "¡No, no podemos! Esto..."

Itachi estuvo un segundo después parado frente a él, midiendo su respiración calmada con la agitada de Minato, "Hace un minuto no decías eso..."

Minato sintió una vez más toda la sangre subiendo a su rostro de golpe, Itachi aún se acercó más besando su cuello con movimientos lentos, Minato no pudo hacer nada más que cerrar los ojos y apretar sus manos en los extremos de las sábanas envolviendo su cuerpo. "O..."

El escritor ladeó su cabeza dándole más acceso al Uchiha para abusar de su cuello, "¿O?"

Itachi continuó, depositando una de sus manos en la quijada de Minato, haciendo que sus brillantes ojos azules se posaran en los suyos una vez más, "... o podemos quedarnos aquí, si quieres."

Minato sentía que un escalofrío comenzaba a recorrer todo su cuerpo al contemplar el rostro de Itachi tan cerca del suyo una vez más, demonios, cuándo podría volver a tener dominio sobre sus acciones.

Itachi tomó entonces el rostro de Minato entre sus manos y volvió a besarlo, haciendo gemir al escritor con mayor facilidad que la primera vez. Minato no se dio cuenta en qué momento sus manos habían dejado de coger las sábanas alrededor de su cuerpo para colgarse otra vez de los hombros del Uchiha. Una cosa sí tenía clara, esta vez haría que Itachi se quitara al menos la camisa.


End file.
